MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS
by Mariauchiha1994
Summary: SASUKE SE ENCUENTRA A UNA NIÑA QUIEN CAMBIA SU VIDA Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA EL
1. La llegada

_**CAP I LA LLEGADA **_

En un día lluvioso, un moreno corría en camino a su residencia para encontrar refugio, él aparentaba aproximadamente unos 16 años-"Rayos…odio los días lluviosos" susurraba el joven pelinegro al entrar a su residencia con el uniforme de la preparatoria húmedo por la lluvia resultaba bastante claro lo que iba a hacer, darse una ducha, cenar e ir a dormir pero antes de que eso sucediera tocaron el timbre de la casa del joven Uchiha, molesto fue directo a la puerta la cual abrió deslizándola y se asomo para ver quien tocaba a su puerta a la media noche, cuando estaba un segundo de cerrarla alcanzo a ver a una pequeña nena de aproximadamente dos años que estaba temblando de frio, ella era castaña con rizos, sucia de su piel, zapatos enlodados y un vestido amarillo con el dibujo de un gato en su pecho el cual también estaba sucio.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Sasuke con una voz muy seca y fría

La niña solo se le quedo mirando, sus ojitos verdes se cruzaban con la mirada color azabache de Sasuke, después de unos pocos segundos la boquita de la pequeña comenzó a temblar y su mirada a inundarse de lagrimas rompiendo inmediatamente en llanto.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo el joven moreno desesperado, no sabía qué hacer con la nena que lloraba tan fuerte a cada segundo, era bastante claro, ¡Estaba asustada! Cargo a la niña sin importarle su estado inmundo para darle consuelo pero la pequeña seguía llorando.

-Shhhhhh, ya, tranquila, cálmate ¿si?- decía Sasuke acostándola en su regazo y meciéndola levemente y en pocos momentos la nena se quedo dormida ya que era una bebé.

Después de esto, la acostó en su cama y la acobijo, ella dormía muy serenamente.

"Parece ser que…-pensaba Sasuke- esta niña cambiara mi vida, pero…yo…no puedo tenerla…soy muy joven aun y simplemente no estoy preparado para mantenerla, iré a buscar un orfanato para que la cuiden…ahí estar mejor"

Después de ducharse Sasuke entro a su habitación observando a la pequeña dormir hasta que se despierta y se arrincona en una de las esquinas de la cama, cabe mencionar que la niña también estaba herida, pero Sasuke curo sus heridas mientras dormía.

No me darás las gracias, ¿verdad?- pregunto Sasuke –he curado tus heridas y te coloque en mi cama para que te durmieras. La nena solo lo observo y quería romper en llanto otra vez pero esta vez, Sasuke lo detecto:

-No espera, no llores, ten- le dijo un poco alarmado ofreciéndole un peluche –vamos tómalo, no te pasara nada

-¿atito? –dijo la niña

-¿Qué?

-¿atito?, ¿ete?- repitió la pequeña

-puedes decirle como quieras, ten, confía en mi

La niña, temerosa tomo el peluche y lo inspecciono mientras era elevada por los aires y colocada en los brazos del pelinegro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Sasuke

-atito- dijo la nena sin comprender nada

-¿no me entiendes verdad?

-atito (quiere decir gatito) – dijo la niña de nuevo agitando el peluche

-Si no tienes nombre, te pendre uno ¿no?

La pequeña no dijo nada

-Vamos con Tsunade niña, haber que pasara contigo, pero primero voy a bañarte

Sasuke coloco a la niña en su cama para desvestirla, ella todavía usaba pañales y después se la llevo al baño para asearla haciendo que se sintiera cómoda, procurando que no le entrara jabón del la nariz o en los ojos, la pequeña le agradaba el baño por que podía jugar en lo que el Uchiha la terminaba de enjabonar y enjuagar.

"Hm es muy calmada, al parecer le gusta" peso Sasuke mientras la volvía a vestir y de inmediato fue a la oficina de Tsunade con la niña en brazos.


	2. Bienvenida Mikoto Mizuki

_**Bienvenida seas…Mikoto Mizuki **_

Sasuke mientras caminaba a la oficina de Tsunade, percibió que todas las chicas lo miraban extrañadas, había un cambio claro, ¡La niña! Se preguntaban de donde había salido o bien quien era la mamá de la pequeña que sostenía en sus brazos.

-a onde vamo? , chacho (a donde vamos? Muchacho) - dijo la niña mientras jugaba con el peluche

-no te entiendo. Dijo Sasuke extrañado

-vamo a tenda? (¿vamos a la tienda?) –dijo la pequeña insistiendo a donde iba, eso ya sonó mas claro para el oído del Uchiha

-no, a la oficina de una señora

-senoa?

-si

De pronto un rubio y de ojos azules se acerca a saludar a su amigo

-hola Sasuke como te… (ve a la niña) ella quien es?

-es una niña que me encontré a la entrada de mi casa

El rubio se acerca para ver bien a la pequeña que parecía estar asustada a tal grado de aferrase al pecho de Sasuke clavando sus uñitas por accidente.

-Aaagh, oye tranquila es un amigo .dijo Sasuke sobándose el pecho

-aww que bonita nena, yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y tu?

-….

-No tiene nombre? Pregunto Naruto al no recibir respuesta

-eso mismo quisiera saber dijo Sasuke con una cara de fastidio

-A donde la llevas?

-con Tsunade

-bien creo que te acompañare, oye puedo cargarla?

-eso no es decisión mía- dijo el Uchiha refiriéndose a la pequeña

-nena, quieres que te cargue? –dijo el rubio con voz suave para ella

-…

-vamos, ven no te pasara nada

La niña miro a Sasuke confirmando su confianza. El pelinegro solo asintió la cabeza que de inmediato la bebé extendió sus bracitos hacia el rubio y Sasuke la cedió para que Naruto la cargara.

-oh cielos que bonita eres niñita, toda una princesa

-cesa? (princesa?)

-si eres linda totalmente linda, dijo Naruto meloso con la niña

-hmp dijo Sasuke al ver tal acto, era claro tenia celos de la pequeña

Llegaron a la torre y al entrar

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?¿acaso no saben tocar la puerta?- dijo Tsunade molesta

-¿y esa niña?

-La dejaron en mi casa anoche. Respondió Sasuke

-Es tu hija?

-no, Ella estaba temblando y casi si muere si no le abro contesto. Dijo el pelinegro indiferente

-no viste quien la dejo

-no, cuando abri ella estaba ahí sola

-Ella no se parece en nada a ti, si lo deseas puedes dejármela aquí yo le buscare un hogar

-Eso era lo que quería, yo no estoy preparado para esto

-Idiota! Como te atreves a abandonarla asi?! Exploto Naruto

-Callate perdedor! ella estará en un lugar mejor que el de nosotros aun somos jóvenes

-La descision es tuya Sasuke. Dijo Tsunade resignada

-ya la tome se queda aquí

-bien

Naruto bajo a la niña con todo y peluche, se quedo ahí para abrazarla y decirle

- pequeña mira te quedaras con ella, y te buscara una familia muy bonita que te ame y sepa cuidarte muy bien, te compraran muchos juguetes y dulces, serás muy feliz con ellos

-… la nena no comprendía nada era muy pequeña para hacerlo

-bueno pórtate bien y adió se alejo de ella mirándolo extrañada y Sasuke fue a despedirse de ella

-Portate bien si? Y adiós dijo el Uchiha para después irse de la oficina de Tsunade con Naruto cuando derrrepente se oyó el un llanto infantil muy fuerte que venia de la niña, al parecer no quería que se corrió hacia a ella y la cargo

-Tranquila nena, que paso?

La niña seguía llorando, retorciéndose y pataleando como loca exigiendo que fuera bajada. Sasuke y Naruto se regresaron preguntadose que quería la pequeña.

Tsunade la bajo y la niña se echo a correr hacia Sasuke abrazandolo de su pierna derecha aun llorado aunque ya no tanto.

-parece que…dijo Tsunade –la niña quiere estar contigo Sasuke, tendras que cuidarla

-Eso parece – dijo Sasuke resignado, cargo a la niña y le seco sus lagrimas dándole consuelo

-Shhhhhh, calmate ya no nos vamos, le dijo a la bebè

-si tranquila princesa, le dijo Naruto rozandole su espalda con su mano

-bien pero ella debe tener un nombre para registrarla dijo Tsunade

-Mikoto. Dijo Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces- como mi madre

-solo ese nombre? Dijo Tsunade

-que también se llame Mizuki, significa bella luna como su mirada . dijo Naruto emocionado

-Su nombre será Mikoto Mizuki Uchiha verdad? Pregunto Tsunade

-Si, dijo Sasuke resignado mientras miraba a la niña dormida en sus brazos.

-Cuidala bien Sasuke, ahora es tu responsabilidad.

-Creo que seras un buen padre Sasuke. Dijo su amigo rubio

- "parece que ella será algo muy importante para mi…bienvenida Mikoto te protegeré pase lo que pase no dejare que nadie te lastime".


	3. Cuidando de una persona encantadora

_**Como cuidar a una persona encantadora**_

Sasuke y Naruto habían regresado de la oficina de Tsunade, Mikoto estaba dormida en los hombros de su ahora padre. Sasuke sabía que era muy joven para cuidar a esa bebé de dos años y le parecía increíble que en poco tiempo la niña lo amaba al igual que él a ella…era su tesoro.

-voy a llevarla a mi cuarto. Dijo Sasuke

-si esta bien- dijo feliz el rubio- oye Sasuke de verdad tu sabrás cuidar de esa niña?

-no lo se pero ella quiere estar conmigo y tendre que mantenerla

-es tan bella cuando duerme, es un angelito

-si

Después de recostar a la niña en su cuarto llega a casa de Sasuke una chica de pelo rosa y toca la puerta. Sasuke abre la puerta

-Sakura… dijo él extrañado

-Hola Sasuke como estas? Puedo pasar?

-si, adelante. Dijo Sasuke dejándola pasar

-hola Sakura dijo Naruto gritando emocionado

-Shhhhhh cállate perdedor! O vas a despertarla. Reprimió Sasuke en voz baja

-Despertar? A quien? –dijo la peli rosa confundida

-Ven, sígueme. Dijo Sasuke indiferente

Sasuke condujo a Sakura y a Naruto a su habitación y vieron a Mikoto durmiendo profundamente con su peluche abrazado con su almohada que descubria los rizos castaños y cortos de la pequeña.

-Y esta cosa tan bonita? Dijo Sakura tan tierna

-no es una cosa Sakura es una niña? Dijo Naruto

-yo me refiero a quien es la niña, tonto. Dijo la ojiverde molesta

-es mi hija adoptiva dijo Sasuke en voz firme

-la adoptaste? Cómo?

-me la dejaron anoche sola y temblando de frío casi se muere, la lleve con Tsunade para que le diera un hogar pero esta niña no quiso, ella quiere estar conmigo.

-Es todo un amor, como puedieron abandonarla asi? Dijo Sakura indignada

-no lo se, solo la dejaron y ya aunque es muy dolorosa su situación. Dijo Sasuke

-todo esto me huele muy mal. Inquirió Naruto

-Es verdad Naruto, pero no te preocupes ya veras que estará bien entre nosotros. Dijo Sakura tratando de animar al rubio.

-no, digo que algo huele muy mal. Insistió Naruto

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto- Respondió la peli rosa- Sasuke, la niña usa pañales?

-si, por qué? Dijo el moreno

-creo que esta sucia

-¿Qué?

-la niña esta sucia, necesita que la cambien

-hugh en serio chicos ya huele bastante feo. Dijo Naruto cubriéndose la nariz

-Sabes cómo hacerlo Sasuke? Pregunto Sakura

-no, claro que no. Mikoto comenzó a llorar por tal incómoda situación

-Shhhhhh calma nena, ya te cambiamos. La consoló Sakura

-Tu se lo cambias Sakura. dijo Sasuke algo alarmado

-y por que yo? Si tu eres su padre

-bien ya lo hare. Dijo Sasuke desesperado de tanta habladuría y que nadie hiciera nada –solo díganme que debo hacer

-Desvistela. dijo Naruto

Sasuke le bajo con cuidado el pantalón a la pequeña quien se había despertado

- Y luego?

-quítale su pañal y límpiala con estas toallitas. Dijo Sakura pasándole una cajita azul

-bien y aguantando la respiración le quito el pañal a la niña, la limpio y le coloco otro pañal nuevo y tiro el viejo a la basura.

-listo, oye Mikoto, recuérdame ya no darte papillas de manzana

La niña se hecho a reir mientras Sasuke se iba a lavar las manos y se le quedo viendo a la chica nueva

-hola nena, eres muy bonita sabes. Le dijo Sakura- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tu te llamas Mikoto verdad?

-si, dijo la pequeña

-waw que inteligente eres niñita. Halago Naruto

-Nato? (Naruto) menciono la niña

-uh?

-Nato? Tu?

-como dices? No te entiendo

-dijo tu nombre. Intercedió Sakura

-Oh, si yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki el futuro Hokague que no hayas podido admirar jamás. Derrepente Narutto sintió en golpe tremendo en la cabeza haciendo que casi se le salgan los ojos por parte de Sakura

-Ouchh Sakura, eso duele

-jejejejejejejejeje- la niña rió de manera curiosa

-jaja hasta mi niña se rie de tus locuras, perdedor- dijo Sasuke tomando en brazos a Mikoto

-Ya cállate! Idiota

-ota? (idiota). pregunto la niña repitiendo lo que dijo Naruto

-Callate tu! Mira lo que le haces decir. Dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe seco no tan fuerte en la cabeza de Naruto provocando la risa de Mikoto.

-Veo que a tu hija le gustan las desgracias ajenas. Dijo el rubio con dos grandes chipotes en la cabeza

-Sasuke puedo cargarla? Pregunto Sakura

-si ella quiere

-ven, ven nena te cargo. En casi dos segundos Mikoto concedió la petición de Sakura

-qué bonita. Le dijo haciéndole cariños en su pelo

-Sakua? (Sakura?) dijo la niña

-si nena soy Sakura

-chacho (muchacho) menciono la pequeña refiriéndose a su padre

-si soy un muchacho, pero también tu papá respondió Sasuke

La niña extendió sus brazos para que el pelinegro la cargara y asi lo hizo.

-bueno ya nos vamos dijo Sakura y Naruto

-si, de acuerdo. Dijo Sasuke con la nena en brazos –hasta mañana

-adios dicho esto cerro la puerta de la casa

- quieres leche?

-lete?

-si leche

-si, lete si. dijo la nena feliz. Sasuke se la dio en un vasito entrenador para que la niña se la tomara con facilidad. después de haber cenado, se la llevo a su cuarto para recostarla y acobijarla pero la niña no podía dormir.

-chacho yo no pueo dumir. dijo la bebe algo fastidiada y a punto de llorar

-ya, ya tranquila, ven. Le dijo Sasuke abrazandola y haciéndole caricias en su pelo

-cierra tus ojos. La niña obedece y escucha música relajante con ayuda de unos audífonos que Sasuke tenia en su ipod haciendo que se duerma serenamente esperando otro dia mas con la persona que mas amaba.

"parece que yo… te amo Mikoto y viviré solamente por ti" pensaba el Uchiha mientras se quedaba dormido.


	4. YA, YA BEBE NO PASA NADA

_**Ya, ya bebe no pasa nada**_

Sasuke se había ido a dormir solo en el sofá porque quería que su niña durmiera cómoda, ya que los niños suelen moverse mucho en las noches. Era una noche lluviosa con muchos relámpagos que iluminaban la sala, derrrepente un llanto infantil despertó a Sasuke y fastidiado fue a su habitación donde encontró a Mikoto llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa? Mikoto, ¿Por qué lloras? Pregunto Sasuke muy serio

La pequeña no dijo nada solo intentaba calmarse pero no podía, ella necesitaba ser abrazada por que estaba asustada .Sasuke se sentó en su cama

-Dime que tienes ¿te duele algo? La niña solo sacudió la cabeza lentamente

-entonces que pasa? Eh

-tego medo, tego medo yo. respondió la nena sollozando

-miedo? a que?

Un ruidoso relámpago ilumino la habitación provocando que Mikoto llorara otra vez

-Shhhhhh, oye cálmate, ven, ven aquí

La niña procuro guardar silencio, fue hasta Sasuke corriendo hasta que la cargo, pero sintió que estaba mojada por el susto y comenzó a cambiarla. Después la volvió a cargar recostandola en sus brazos.

-tranquila, no pasa nada, asi estas mejor? Pregunto el Uchiha

-si respondió la castaña

-bien, ahora duérmete, cierra tus ojos

-chacho te quero musso dijo la bebe dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Sasuke.

La niña cerro sus verdes ojitos y se quedo dormida

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido y sonronjado al recibir tal afecto de su princesa

-descanza Mikoto yo…te quiero. Dijo Sasuke susurrando, se levanto de su cama y la rescosto ahí incluyéndose a el quedándose dormido con la niña,no había nada mejor que dormir con la pequeña.

Al dia siguiente Sasuke estaba vistiéndose por que se iba a ir a la escuela mientras la niña jugaba con sus juguetes, èl no sabia con quien la dejaría si no tenia padres y su hermano estaba de viaje "debo buscar a alguien que la cuide mientras no estoy" como era costumbre Sasuke se salió de la casa y cerro la puerta rumbo a su escuela, sin haberse dado cuenta de que la niña estaba sola, ella miro la puerta sin decir nada ni siquiera llorar. Sasuke se regreso y le dijo a la niña

-oye la próxima vez que te deje sola y no me digas nada, te juro que te dejo (que quiera que le dijera si apenas podía hablar la pobre)

-chacho. Dijo la pequeña feliz

-ven aqui. Dijo Sasuke cargándola –vamos a buscarte con quien te vas a quedar mientras no estoy

-a dode vas? Chacho. Dijo la niña

-a la escuela pero primero voy a buscarte una niñera

-inea?

-si

-no, las ineas pegan. dijo la bebe dándose nalgaditas suaves ella misma

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-si las ineas pegan. Repitió la niña –y pegan feo aquí y yo llollo (lloro). Dijo Mikoto señalándose sus pompis

-no te preocupes si te hace algo, dímelo y se las verá conmigo. Eso era obvio de ningún modo permitiría que golpearan a su bebe, aunque estaba intrigado de donde había sacado esa idea.

-oye te pegaban las niñeras? Pregunto en un tono serio pero con curiosidad

- si, aquí Mikoto volvió a señalarse su trasero

Sasuke sintió un hueco en el alma y la indignación salía a flote ¿Cómo podría haber gente sin escrúpulos capaz de golpear a una bebita de 24 meses?

-Sabes que Mikoto mejor vámonos a casa. Dijo el pelinegro

-tu no ir a cuela? (tu no ir a escuela?)

-no, ya no, me quedare contigo solo por hoy y mañana haber que pasa

-siiii dijo Mikoto emocionada mientras Sasuke sonreía por la reacción de la pequeña.

-recuestate. Dijo el Uchiha acostando a la niña y la mecio con cuidado para que se durmiera pero fue inútil, la bebe tenia mucha energia.

-No tienes sueño verdad?

-no, yo no quero durmir

-bueno, regresemos

Regresaron a casa y Naruto fue a tocar la puerta de esta

-Naruto? Pregunto Sasuke extrañado

-Hola como estas? Y Mikoto?

-Nato. Dijo la pequeña asomandose por la puerta

-hola nena. Se agcho a su estatura y la cargo.-¿Cómo estas?

-la niña rio un poco intentando dar una respueta

-y por que no fuiste a la escuela? Pregunto el rubio al Uchiha

-tenia que cuidarla

-no pudiste encontrar a la niñera que querías para ella?

-lo intente pero Mikoto tiene experiencias muy desagradables sobre ella

-¿cual es?

-maltrato físico

- eso lo explica todo de por que es tan seria, oye Sasuke

-si?

-a ti también te golpeaban?

-no. Perdedor no lo hacían Dijo Sasuke enojado

-oye calmate, solo venia a traerte la tarea de hoy para mañana y aconsejarte una buena niñera para la niña

-niñera? Pregunto Sasuke extrañado

-si es amiga mia y busca ese trabajo

-es buena con los niños?

-si, son su adoración, se llama Hinata Hyuga

- Hinata Hyuga? Mm suena interesante

-si quieres ven conmigo y te llevare con ella para que la conozcas

-si, vamos

Sasuke, Naruto y Mikoto fueron a la residencia Hyuga y abrió una chica morena de ojos blancos

-ho-hola Naruto dijo ella tímidamente

-hola Hinata mira ya te encontré trabajo

-trabajo?

-si el es Sasuke y la niña que tiene en sus brazos es Mikoto, el quiere que se la cuides mientras este en la escuela

-si, con gusto adoro a los niños

-solo preséntate mañana a primera hora, por hoy la cuidare yo y necesito ver que la cuides bien, tiene malas experiencias con las niñeras.

-si esta bien

-bien te espero, Mikoto Saluda

-hola nena como estas? Saludo Hinata a la niña

La niña estaba tan asustada que no dijo nada solo se aferraba al pecho de su padre adoptivo

-shhhhhh tranquila no pasa nada. Sasuke le dijo a la nena dándole consuelo- es una amiga

- miga? (amiga) dijo la pequeña

-si mi amor soy amiga de él dijo Hinata refiriéndose a Sasuke, ven te cargo

La niña miro a su padre que le confimo su confianza ya la niña accedió a que Hinata la cargara

-que bonita eres, nena

-nita? (bonita) dijo Mikoto

- si y mucho de imediato la bebe extendió sus brazos para que el pelinegro la cargara que accedió en el momento mientras Hinata la cedía.

-mira, Mikoto ella te cuidara mañana. Le dijo a la nena

-tu a dode vas?

-a la escuela

-no, yo no quero tu cuela (no yo no quiero que vayas a la escuela) quero tu con yo (quiero que estes conmigo) dijo la nena con sus ojitos llorosos.

-lo siento, pero tengo que ir o como te comprare esa muñeca que quieres, pero ten calma ella te cuidara mientras no este, pórtate bien con ella.

-si

-aww que linda dijo Naruto y Hinata al unisono.

Sasuke y Mikoto regresaron a casa esperando el siguiente dia.


	5. MI PEQUEÑA TRAVIESA

_**Mi traviesa niña**_

Se llego otro dia mas en la residencia Uchiha y Hinata se había presentado puntualmente ya que quería estar mas tiempo con la bebe pero a la vez se sentía nerviosa por que iba estar observada por Sasuke. Toco la puerta y Sasuke abrió dejando pasar a la chica.

-en donde esta la niña? Preguntó tímidamente

-en la habitación viendo la television, te deje algo de dinero para comprarle comida, le gusta comer platillos en forma de una figura volveré en la noche, si algo le pasa será tu cupa

-si esta bien dijo hinada intimidada

Hinata entro en la habitación de Sasuke y encontró a Mikoto recostada viendo las caricaturas

-hola nena. dijo Hinata –como estas?

-oa (hola) dijo la niña

-que estas viendo?

-caturas (caricaturas)

Hinata sonrio mas y se recostó con la niña a ver su programa, mientras Sasuke pasaba a ponerse su corbata, la niña lo observo diciendo

-a dode vas? Chacho

-a la escuela. Contesto el joven

-yo no queo tu cuela (no quiero que vayas a la escuela), queate con yo (quedate conmigo) dijo Mikoto triste

-de verdad lo siento, pero como se supone que te comprare tu comida si no voy además ire a buscar trabajo para comprarte mas ropa.

Se acerco a su hija y la cargo diciéndole-mira no es que quiera dejarte debo hacerlo para comprarte cosas como comida y juguetes si? Y te prometo que te llavare al parque el sábado te parece?

-si dijo la niña feliz

Dicho esto, se fue de la habitación dejando a la bebe recostada y acobijada en el mismo lugar, después de un rato regreso por su mochila para irse cuando una voz infantil lo llama:

-chacho beito dijo la niña

-uh? Que ocurre? Pregunto el chico

-beito yo a tu

-no te entiendo, haber ven. Dijo esto cargándola de nuevo, Sasuke estaba deseperado por ya era tarde para irse y la niña no lo dejaba ir pero el no explotaría contra ella, no se lo perdonaría por que se trataba de su pequeña bebe.

-bien..ahora dime que… Pregunto el pelinegro siendo interrumpido por un besito de la princesa

-beito (besito) yo queo uo (yo quiero uno) dijo la nena poniendo su mejilla para que el ojinegro la besara

Sasuke la abrazo fuerte y le acaricio el cabello finalizando con un beso en la frente de Mikoto que rio un poco al recibir ese afecto. Después el joven bajo a la pequeña acobijándola de nuevo mientras Hinata sonreía al ver tal imagen de amor.

-me voy, cuídala mucho

-si,respondió la chica

Sasuke se fue a la escuela y Hinata se quedo sola con la nena pensó que seria buena idea bañarla e ir de paseo y asi fue Mikoto disfrutaba el paisaje,estaba maravillada con los juegos y el pasto del parque, simplemente lo adoraba Hinata le compro un juguete pequeño y su comida, además la pequeña hacia travesuras a su nana con asustarla después de haberse escondido entre los arboles

-booh grito la niña a Hinata encontrándose de espaldas a Mikoto, Hinata hizo como que no la veía y cuando la niña se paro frente a ella la agarro y le hizo muchas cosquillas provocando una risita intensa pero linda

-no me asustes asi, linda, niña hermosa no me asustes. Le decía Hinata a la pequeña que no dejaba de reírse por las cosquillas. Después la abrazo, la beso con amor y se fueron a casa.

Después de llegar, Hinata se dispuso a cocinar para la comida y Mikoto estaba jugando con sus peluches y otros juguetes pero al encontrar un plumón negro se puso a dibujar los muros de la casa con dibujos de animalito, flores, arcoíris, casas, paisajes, además de pintarse ella sola en su piel, todo esto sin ser vista por su nana. Cuando Hinata la llamo para comer, la chica ojiblanco pego un grito no tan fuerte al ver a la niña

-yo o ice mia ai ta un gaito (yo lo hice, mira aqui esta un gatito) dijo Mikoto contenta señalando su bracito

Hinata era muy paciente con los niños, por eso no era necesario contar pero era evidente que la niña se metió en un problema al dibujar sobre la pared de la casa de sasuke, quien era lo que le preocupaba como iba reaccionar su padre ante esa travesura infantil.

-corazon. Dijo la chica cargadola- eres tan traviesa, mira vamos a lavarnos y a quitarnos estos dibujos y los hacemos sobre este cuadreno si?

-no yo queo que ete aquí (no yo quiero que estén aquí)

-bueno entonces llamare al…moustruo cosquillon. Dijo Hinata haciéndole cosquillas a Mikoto que comenzó a reírse como loca.

-ya? Ya no vamos a lavar? Pregunto la chica

-si jajajaja

-bueno vamos

Hinata volvió a bañar a Mikoto y vio llegar a Sasuke de la escuela después de haber dejado a la niña en un sitio

-he regresado dijo el Uchiha entrando a la casa

-si, se ha portado bien la nena aunque un poco traviesa pero asi son los niños respondió Hinata amablemente

-ya lo creo, donde esta?

-booh grito la bebe que intentaba asustar a su "chacho"

-aaah, Mikoto. le dijo el joven asustado cargándola y abrazandola –me asustaste. Le dijo con una media sonrisa y refiriéndose a la chica le dijo – ya puedes irte mañana es sábado y no tengo clases cuida de ella hasta el lunes

-de acuerdo adiós, la chica se despidió de el y de la niña procediendo su marcha

"menos mal que no se dio cuenta de los dijbujos en el muro"

-Hinata llamo el pelinegro

-si?

-por que los muros de mi casa están dibujados? Dijo Sasuke con un tono frio y con una mirada asesina.

-aaah

-uuuuups dijo la bebe con las manitas sobre su boquita


	6. EL PRIMER DOLOR DE MI VIDA

_**EL PRIMER DOLOR DE MI VIDA…CUANDO MI PEQUEÑA ENFERMA **_

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba Sasuke frunciendo el ceño esperando respuesta alguna

-Bueno…pues…-decía la ojiblanco tratando de encubrir a la pequeña cuando…

-io lo ie (yo lo hice)- intervino Mikoto sin temor (vaya que valiente)

"por favor que no se enoje" "por favor que no se enoje" Pensaba Hinata nerviosa

Sasuke suspiro resignado pues no podía gritarle a la niña ni mucho menos golpearla, o no se lo perdonaría nunca, sabía que era muy pequeña e ignoraba las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero lo que si podía hacer era decirle con calma que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

-Bien Hinata puedes irte. Le dijo a la chica con serenidad, ella lo miraba nerviosa

-está bien no estoy enojado. Le aclaro a Hinata

-bueno, te veré el lunes

-si y…gracias

Hinata se fue con una sonrisa sin antes haberse despedido de la nena. Después Sasuke se sentó en el sofá con la niña en sus piernas y recostada en él, no dejaba de abrazarla.

-Mikoto, los muros no son para dibujarse, pequeña. Le decía a la nena haciéndole caricias en su pelo para que la niña viera que no estaba enojado

-no?

-no, solo nos sirven para protegernos

-…

-mira…Le dijo el pelinegro a la niña sacando de su mochila un cuaderno de dibujo- aquí si puedes dibujar. La pequeña se sintió feliz porque su padre le había comprado esa cosa tan maravillosa para ella.

-te gusta? Le pregunto a Mikoto

-si jajajajaja respondió contentísima la bebe, ante esta reacción Sasuke sonrió pasándole algunos lápices y marcadores para hacer dibujos en el cuaderno. La niña aun sentada en las piernas de Sasuke se divertía haciendo esos trazos tan coloridos mientras él la acariciaba. Sin embargo también realizo uno que otro dibujo para poder jugar con su pequeña nena.

Después de hacer trazos divertidos, la niña se quedo semidormida con un marcador en la manita. De inmediato Sasuke le quito el marcador, cerró y guardo su cuaderno, se levanto con su princesa quien se quedo totalmente dormida mientras era llevada a su habitación, ella estaba sentada en los brazos y recostada en los hombros paternos. Al entrar en la habitación con cuidado recostó a Mikoto en la cama y la acobijo para irse después a lavar los dibujos de su niña en el muro. Pero al estar dispuesto a hacerlo se encontró un gran dibujo en su muro en donde ella se había dibujado vestida de princesa y caminado de la mano de Sasuke vestido de rey ambos felices rodeados de flores, arcoíris y una que otra casa asomándose. Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven Uchiha saco su celular tomando una foto a tal imagen poniéndola como fondo de pantalla mientras sonreía, de verdad Mikoto lo amaba.

En la madrugada Sasuke estaba dormido cuando un llanto lo despierta, claro era su bebe que de seguro algo quería, el joven padre se levanto adormilado le preparo un vasito de leche a la niña para que se la tomara y se durmiera. Después de entrar en la habitación le pregunta a la bebita que yacia incomoda en la cama

-¿Qué pasa? Eh? ¿Por qué lloras? Le pregunto a Mikoto pero no decía nada solo se retorcía, se sentía mal. Sasuke supuso que tendría que cambiarla, asi que le subió la falda a la niña y reviso su pañal, pero no era eso, la nena lloraba sin parar, después el pelinegro, tratando de conservar la calma tomo a la bebe y al abrazarla sintió que su cuerpecito estaba ardiendo.

-¡Rayos! Murmuraba el joven desesperado, no sabía qué hacer con una niña enferma de fiebre. Sasuke decidió tomar a Mikoto y se fue al hospital con ella.

En la sala de espera, el pelinegro se encontraba sentado con la bebe en sus piernas intentándose calmar mientras su padre la mecia para que se durmiera pero no podía la fiebre no la dejaba dormir y eso la desesperaba, por eso no podía parar de llorar.

-Shhh tranquila, tranquila ya nos van a atender. Le decía Sasuke a su niña sin dejar de abrazarla.

Después llega Tsunade junto con Sakura que trabajaba de doctora practicante.

-Sasuke, ya puedes pasar. Le dijo la rubia al joven padre que parecía muy asustado.

-no te preocupes todo estará bien, Sasuke. lo animo su amiga pelirosa

Sasuke no le tomo importancia, lo que quería era que su princesa se recuperara y pronto.

Después de unos chequeos tormentosos para la nena por que le tenia miedo a los doctores al ser revisada y no paraba de gritar ni de llorar como loca. Pero las palabras dulces de Sakura y el consuelo de su padre todo salió mas fácil. Sasuke tomo a su bebita colocándola recostada en sus hombros y dándole un peluche para que se entretuviera además de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara de tanto llorar.

-Sasuke. Le dijo Tsunade –la niña presenta desnutrición avanzada ¿ha comido bien?

-si, le gustan los platillos llamativos en forma de un dibujo.

-¿Qué alimentos consume?

-de todo menos grasas malignas

-muy bien, me parece perfecta esa dieta, pero tal vez el problema este desde antes de que llegara a tu vida al parecer llevaba varios días sin probar alimento y lo que le das de comer tal vez no sea suficiente.

-…

-ella necesita vitaminas, ten estas son tomadas debes ponérsela a esta leche es formula que también tiene vitaminas para que se recuperen las defensas decaídas, eso lo harás una vez saliendo de aquí, será necesario que se quede e inyectarle suero para reestablecer las defensas perdidas y mantenerla en observación pero antes de pasarla a la habitación necesita de esta medicina inyectable para aliviar la fiebre.

-haga lo que usted quiera, pero alíviela. dijo Sasuke algo impaciente, de verdad no le agradaba ver el estado de su niña.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y acosto a su bebe boca abajo en una camilla, era evidente que la niña no sabia lo que le esperaba y mas si estaba entretenida con un luz de laser que Sasuke movia de un lado a otro jugando con ella. Tsunade preparaba la jeringa infantil, se acerco a la niña desabrochándole su pañal para despues limpiarla con alcohol y clavarle la aguja, Mikoto no parecía sentir molestias alguna pero solamente lloro un poco al final de su vacuna porque fue consolada por su padre y sus doctoras amigas.

Después de subir a la habitación Sasuke se quedo con su bebe toda la noche. Sinceramente le dolía ver a su nenita ahí acostada con una bata y con una aguja travesando su bracito, ella estaba dependiendo de una bolsa de suero para aliviarse.

-chacho dijo la niña

-dime

-io te quero a tu

-yo también nena. Le dijo Sasuke acariciándola -¿Por qué no te duermes un poco?

-me lele mis iotos (me duelen mis ojitos)

-es por que has llorado mucho

-…

-recuestate

-chacho

-si?

-me es un ibo? (me lees un libro?) dijo la pequeña sosteniendo un cuento pequeño entre sus manitas

-bien. Sasuke no podía negarse ante esa mirada tan tierna, tomo el libro y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta para su hija procurando la entonación correcta para ilusionar a la niña. Después de leer el libro Poco, la niña cayo rendida: Sasuke la acobijo bien dándole un besito en la frente y pensando en el pronto alivio de la bebita, mientras caia dormido en la habitación de su hija.


End file.
